My Own Personal Sun: Nessie Cullen's Story
by SkateBlinder
Summary: Fifteen years after Renesmee Cullen came into the world, she is finally wanting to be on her own and experiance human things. What happens when her greatest wish is to move to Forks, WA. What happens what an unwelcome visitor comes spying? See More inside
1. Ch 1 My Birthday Wish

I sat silently on the hard black tire swing that hung from the gigantic tree. I turned my face towards the sun and let the sun beat down on my constantly pale face. It was a nice summer evening, the sun was high in the air and the breeze came just when you started to get too hot.

"Ness, earth to Nessie… you in there?" a familiar husky voice came from just behind me, it was Jacob, my Jacob.

"What?" I said with a smile as he spun my tire around so that I was now facing his face.

"It's almost three o'clock. Edward said we had to be back by then…" Jacob said, pushing my curly bronze hair back behind my ear.

"Edward Shmedward." I said with a smile, but I still jumped off the swing and stretched my arms. I put my small pale hand on his large warm russet colored face and showed him the image of him and me running towards the blue house.

"Okay…" Jake said and then he walked behind a bush and a minute later a big russet dog came out of the bushes with a wolfy grin on his face. He howled and I knew that was the signal to begin counting.

"One… Two… Three!" and we were off. Usually we were about even when we ran, since I was half vampire I wasn't as fast as a vampire, but I could easily keep up with a werewolf.

We hadn't been here in Blue Lake, California for a while; it was almost 2 years now. This place didn't seem like home, it never did. The only place that really felt like home was Forks, but I left there when I was only one year old. The only good thing about California was the lake that was placed just outside of the grounds that we owned. It was the only part in the wooded area that wasn't covered in shade, which was perfectly fine with me… since I wasn't all vampires.

As I ran, I looked at Jake and saw his large russet colored fur pushed back by the wind. Jake had been in my life for as long as I can remember. As the story goes, when my mother was pregnant with me Jake didn't like me, because I hurt Bella, and because he loved my mom but she loved my dad and blah blah blah. But anyway, when Jake saw me he instantly "imprinted" on me. Imprinted means kinda love at first sight, but it's not really love, it's more like "I'll be there for you always". So that's what Jake is to me, he is always there and doing anything that will make me happy. Of course at the moment, he was more of a best friend then a brother figure as he had been when I was younger.

We got to the house at almost the same time, but I waited for Jake to change back into a human and to get clothes on before we walked in the door. I instantly wished I had stayed back at the lake.

The kitchen was covered in blue and green streamers, my favorite colors, and my family was all standing next to the table which held a gigantic chocolate cake with the words "Happy Birthday Renesmee!" on it.

"Surprise!" Alice said to me, even though she was technically my aunt, I called her just Alice because that's what she was to me, she wasn't an aunt she was one of my best friends, she was Alice. And Rosalie was Rosalie, Jasper was Jasper, Emmett was Emmett (though I liked calling him Emmy), Esme was Esme and Carlisle was Carlisle.

"One, two, three!" Jacob yelled, smiling at me as I smacked him across his head.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear…"

"Nessie!" Jacob yelled as Edward yelled "Renesmee!"

"… Happy Birthday to you!" everyone finished.

I laughed to myself as I looked around and saw the many people in my family who cared about me, the _strange_ people who cared about me. Well, I guess strange people like strange people. And I was strange. When I was born I found out that I had a gift. I had the gift to project my thoughts onto other people; it was a pretty useful gift. But then again, when I was around seven years old, my father had to start teaching me to control it, because I would prefer to use that then speak and I was getting in the habit of not speaking. It didn't take long for me to learn when the right time was and when was the wrong time to use my gift.

"Blow the candles out baby" Bella, my mom, said interrupting my thoughts.

"Okay," I said, I closed my eyes and tried not to think to hard of what I was going to wish for. I knew what I wanted most was not going to please everyone in this room; actually I was positive it would actually cause one person to freak out like a maniac. But I still wanted it, so I was still going to wish for it.

Edward looked at me odd as he could tell I was projecting a blank thought into his head. When I was about seven or eight human years old, I found out that I could not only project my thoughts onto people by touching them, but I could project thoughts or images that I _wanted_ them to see into people's heads. It was kind of like the ability to make people see or hear what you wanted them to see or hear. Which I just so happened to be doing right now with Edward.

It came in handy when I didn't want Dad to hear my thoughts, I would just project the image of me think of going on a run, or thinking of nothing at all and he would have to try very hard to see if it was my actual thoughts or my gift.

"Come on Ness, what ya gonna wish for?" Jake said, placing a large warm hand on my shoulder.

"I wish for…" it was pointless to go by that if you say t he wish out loud it won't come true superstition, because Alice could see what I wished for, Edward can hear what I wished for, and Jasper can feel what I wished for.

"I wish to go live in Forks, away from Mom and Dad…" I said quietly.

And then… all hell broke loose.


	2. Ch 2 The Growler and the Laugher

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for those of you who have reviews and added me as your fave author/story whatever, so keep em coming. I am getting pretty busy so the more encouragement I get the fast I get these chapters out. **

**As of now I have up to chapter 5 outlined, but I have the other million chaps in my head. So get ready for em. And here is Chap 2…**

Chapter 2: A growler and a laugher

Nessie Cullen POV

"NO, NO, NO, NO and NO!" Edward screamed.

I sucked in a deep breath, I did not think this would be that bad, I thought he would understand, I thought…

"No, you didn't think Renesmee!" Edward yelled.

"Hey!" Jacob started but backed down once he saw the dark glare by father gave him, Edwards once radiant golden eyes had turned coal black, and they glared into my forehead with such power.

I looked around to try and get help from my family. Bella was frozen in place, she was staring at me with her large golden eyes, and her mouth was partly open. Jacob was still standing next to me, holding my shoulder with a hard warm grip. Rosalie looked somewhat similar to my mother, but she didn't look as frozen and her mouth was closed into a tight line. Alice and Emmett both looked worried, and were at Edward's side in an instant, well a vampire instant.

"Edward, you need to calm down, man." Emmett said softly, brotherly.

"Yes, Edward, please let's talk about this rationally." Alice said in her childlike voice. Ever since I was little I had always been compared to my father, I was always my father's daughter. But there were many aspects of myself that I had gained by watching Alice and Rosalie. For example, Alice's childlike and innocent voice was very similar to my own childlike and innocent voice, but when needed, I could roar as loud as my father.

"Edward, please calm yourself." Bella said quietly and calmly. I was startled that she was defending me and not staying on Edward's side. Though my mother has always been there for me, her love for my father is so great that sometimes I feel, if given the choice, she would choose him over me. I have come to terms on that, and Jake thought I was crazy when I mentioned it, but there is something in the way that they look at each other… it's so emotionally attached and connected.

Esme came over quietly and grabbed my hand, "Nessie, why don't we go for a walk around the garden."

Growing up Esme had been more of a mother figure then my mother had, this could be explained easily… but I didn't see it until Alice and Jacob explained it to me one day.

_"You see Ness, Esme has always wanted to be a mother…" Alice said, she then went on to tell me Esme's history, it was the first time we had spoken of Esme's history. I had always just assumed her life really began when she was turned by the love of her life. _

_"Esme has this quality, I guess you could say it's a gift…" Alice began._

_"Like Edward's mind reading, and your future seeing…?" I asked._

_"More like Emmett's strength and Rosalie's…" Jacob smirked, "pigheadedness or beauty."_

_"Yes a subtle gift, like Carlisle compassion. Esme has a mother's love and feeling. It comes natural to her. This is why you feel more of a motherly connection with her then you do with Bella."_

"Fine…" I muttered. I did love going in the garden though, when we moved here, two years ago, Esme had insisted that we make another garden. When we were living in Spain and South Africa we had _huge_ gardens that stretched for miles. But when we moved to New York, it was more difficult, so we had to buy a small farm house in Canada, so that we could garden. Now that we lived in a house that was more gardening appropriate, Esme and I got to work. It had taken about a year, but finally, the flowers grow bright and shined through the back yard.

Esme took me down the stone path towards Jacob's cabin. Next to his cabin, we had put up a wooden swing, which Rosalie had made for me. Esme sat there now, motioning for me to sit next to her.

She stroked my bronze ringlets and hummed a small tune, "You know darling, and that your father only wants what is best for you…" she began.

"I know, but really? How long can be baby me for, I have been alive for almost sixteen years. I have been physically mature for five years. I am no longer his little girl!"

"Oh honey, you will always be his little girl, just like Edward will always be my little boy…" Esme said with a smile, "but I fear you have gained just a bit too much of the stubbornness that both your father and mother had… but you also have Bella's gift of knowing what you want and when you want it. I believe, that after a good talking to from a few particular family members…" she was talking about Carlisle and Alice. Edward almost never did anything without discussing with Carlisle and Alice, after speaking with them, he then went to Esme and Emmett, and then finally Rose and Jasper. This was also all after speaking thoroughly with Bella.

Last on his list was Jacob, I knew that their relationship had improved since before I was born, but I also knew that Edward was very protective and liked to "control" his "little girl", where Jacob would do anything for me if it made me happy.

"… then I think your father will come to a rational decision."

"Ha, rational is _not_ Edward's middle name, more like Edward "I over react on everything I do especially when it comes to Bella and Nessie" Cullen." Rosalie sneered/smiled and walked next to us. Just as she was about to sit down Jacob came pounding down the stone path.

"Ness! You are never gonna guess what Bells made Edward do!"

"What?"

"He said YES!" Jacob smiled proudly. I knew this was something that he wanted to, I hadn't been to La Push and Forks for about thirteen years and Jacob always wanted to take me with him when he went on his monthly trips.

"Dog! I said yes, but only on my conditions!" Edward said, just loud enough that we could hear him from the garden. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh and Alice's disapproving "tisking".

"Ugh!" I said and got up. I started walking back towards the house, knowing full well that I would hate these conditions and they would be pure evil and torture to put on a girl.

I growled and Jake laughed. Yeah, that was pretty much our relationship, a growler and a laugher.

Edward passed the length of the large living room, running his fingers through his bronze hair and occasionally pinching his nose. I sat on the couch, holding on to Jake's hand with my left hand and holding on to Alice's hand with my right. Esme and Carlisle sat on the other couch in the room, Bella stood frozen by Rosalie and Emmett, who were standing by the fireplace. And Jasper sat on the floor at my feet. Everyone was nervous and I felt as if my heart was beating wildly.

"Okay, Renesmee. You want to live away from home? What is your official request?" Edward asked stiffly.

I stood up, "I would like to, as I am almost sixteen years old in _human_ years and have been over sixteen years old physically for some time," I said emphasizing the word human. "I would like to live in Forks, where I can attend public school, visit with Charlie and the pack. I would like for you and mom to get away from here and have your own time. Since I was born you have not been on a real honeymoon, because you first priority was me. I no longer need my parents watching me twenty four seven." I finished with a giant smile.

I turned around and saw Jake looking at his feet… "Oh yeah! And I want Jacob with me." I said with a smile and then sat back down next to him. Jacob had always been my best friend, I mean that what imprinting means, right?

"Okay. You may leave and live in Forks Washington, go to public school… under my conditions." Edward said with a sly grin.

"First of all, Jacob must be with you at all times, unless you are at school. When you are at school a member of the pack must be watching over you at all times." He said, looking at Jacob, "I presume you can handle that, as well as keeping her away from the dangers of werewolves?"

Jake nodded.

"Secondly, you will be living with Alice and Jasper. They have already agreed and since t hey have yet to live away from the house in many years, I think it is best. Next, you must respect the members of the pack who will be working at school, and you _must _keep our secret as well as the wolves secret."

"Oh course Ed- daddy, I would never spill the beans!" I said, exasperated.

"Carlisle and Esme will be in Denali if you are to need them. Bella and I will be in the south and Rosalie and Emmett will be… _somewhere_. You are to respect Alice and Jasper and if they tell you to jump, you…"

"Jump." I said, "I get it."

"Okay Renesmee, you may go."

And that was the beginning of the laugher (Jacob) and the growler's (Me), as well as Alice (The Jumping Bean) and Jasper (Mr. Sensitivity), in our journey to FORKS WASHINGTON!!!


End file.
